PWP
by Half-Dane
Summary: SLASH Os Gêmeos resolvem dar uma lição no Draco Malfoy, já que ele acabou de humilhar o irmão Ronald. Resposta ao desafio de Viviane Valar para o Potter Slash Fest


**Desafio de Viviane Valar:** _Os Gêmeos resolvem dar uma lição no Draco Malfoy. Já que ele acabou de humilhar o irmão Ronald._

**Título:** PWP

**Autor:** HalfDane

**Beta:** Marck Evans

**Classificação:** (MA ou NC-17)

**Casais:** Draco/Gêmeos

**Resumo:** _Pense numa mesa, nos Gêmeos Weasley, em Draco Malfoy e em hormônios adolescentes. Junte tudo isso e você terá: PWP._

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem todos a JK Rowling e seus amiguinhos milionários da Bloomsbury, Warner Bros etc.

**Aviso 1:** Os personagens se utilizam de linguagem de baixo calão, ou seja, eles falam palavrões, droga.

**Aviso 2:** A presente fic tem um leve conteúdo de BDSM, bem leve mesmo. Caso você não goste de um pouco de dominação, recomendo que não leia.

**Nota 1:** Como o próprio nome sugere, é um PWP, gente. Portanto, uma fanfic que valoriza o sexo e não a história em si.

**Nota 2:** Uma fic com um Draco um tanto OOC, mas vai saber se o loiro não é desse jeito mesmo. rsrs

Espero que se divirtam, porque eu me diverti.

* * *

PWP 

"O que diabos pensa que está fazendo, Weasley!" - exclamou Draco com uma indignação falsa.

"Te beijando, oras! Ninguém nunca fez isso com você antes, Draquinho?" - respondeu Fred num tom de deboche.

"Engraçadinho!" - revidou Draco lançando um olhar que deveria ser de fúria para o ruivo à sua frente.

"Qual é Malfoy, relaxa! Essa será a melhor _detenção_ que você jamais teve. Relaxa e aproveita a sua… punição, por ter humilhado o tonto do nosso irmãozinho Ron" - sussurrou George ao ouvido esquerdo de Malfoy enquanto prendia, sem muita convicção, os braços do sonserino às costas.

Draco estava vermelho, os cabelos despenteados. Estava sendo tocado por aquela ralé dos Weasley, e isso era algo excitante e inadmissível!

E pensar que tudo começou por causa do Ronald, aquele grande idiota! Tudo porque Draco não quis namorá-lo. _Um Malfoy namorado de um Weasley?De jeito nenhum! Isso é só transa, Ronald. Apenas sexo!_

E ao ouvir isso o ruivo grifinório chorou com raiva, e até mesmo quis agredir Draco, tomando-o pelo colarinho e abraçando-o com força, beijando-lhe o pescoço e dizendo que amava Draco. _Que patético!_

A cena foi tão dramática e ridícula que Malfoy teve de consolar Ronald com a sessão de sexo oral mais gostosa que o ruivinho temperamental já teve.

E agora os Gêmeos tinham vindo até ele puxando-o para uma sala vazia e pedindo satisfações. Afinal de contas, segundo eles, nenhum maldito Malfoy humilha um Weasley assim, e sai numa boa. O pobre Ron estava arrasado. Malfoy precisava ser _punido_.

A discussão não se prolongou muito e logo Draco já estava sendo agarrado pelos garotos dentro da sala, sendo dominado pelos dois, e isso o estava deixando excitado.

Draco sentia o corpo magro e forte de George tocando o seu; os lábios de Fred beijando-o e tentando penetrar-lhe a boca com aquela língua ávida. Língua que agora lambia-lhe o queixo sensualmente… _Deus, eles sabem mesmo o que estão fazendo? Isto está me deixando maluco!_

"Que merda Weasley… pare com isso e… me largue… agora" - a voz de Draco não soava muito convicta.

"Ah, qual é? Não vai se fazer de difícil agora?" - disse George com um meio sorriso malicioso no rosto - "Vamos comemorar o fora que você deu no bobo do Ron" - a mão direita de George Weasley lentamente começou a percorrer o corpo de Draco, mais especificamente o traseiro bem feito do loiro traiçoeiro, que gemeu de olhos fechados.

"Olha só pra isso George, o danadinho está gostando. Até lambeu os lábios de prazer. Você quer mais Draquinho? Quer mais ação, é isso? Gosta que eu te beije assim?" - e Fred tomou os lábios do sonserino.

"Nada mau pra um favelado, Weasley" - Draco se esforçava por fingir o seu habitual desprezo, mas estava fracassando. Ele queria sentir mais um pouco do gosto dos Ruivos, e provocou dizendo:

"E seu irmão favelado, só vai ficar aí atrás de mim, roçando esse… pau no meu traseiro? Eu pensei que vocês fossem homens de mais _ação_!" - Draco adorava ser dominado daquele jeito pelos Gêmeos Weasley. A brincadeira já vinha acontecendo secretamente há um ano, e sempre drenava seu bom senso.

"Ora, ora! A bichinha dos Malfoy quer ser dominada. Quem diria, hein George?"

"É mesmo, eu estou surpreso com você, Draquinho. Gosta que eu esfregue meu 'garotão' assim em você" - disse George esfregando seu membro já muito endurecido no traseiro de Malfoy, que instintivamente, pressionou-o contra os quadris do Gêmeo gemendo de tesão.

"Me larga, Weasley, vai. Me deixa ir" - Draco pronunciava essas palavras fingindo uma certa resistência. O loiro estava delirando; seu membro estava muito dolorido dentro das calças - "Se vocês dois me soltarem eu prometo… _eu juro_, que faço tudo o que vocês dois quiserem" - Fred olhou para George que sorriu para ele assentindo levemente com a cabeça.

"Promete que vai fazer tudo o que mandarmos sem reclamar?" - perguntou George.

"Afinal esta é a sua punição pelo que fez ao bobão do Ron. Seja homem e agüente firme, Draquinho" - completou Fred dando uma gargalhada ao terminar a frase - "Pelos próximos minutos nós seremos os seus… Mestres".

Draco arregalou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior ao ouvir a palavra "mestres". Ele sempre adorou esses encontros secretos com os Gêmeos, sempre cheios de surpresas.

George então o soltou, não sem antes lamber vagarosamente, de baixo para cima, o pescoço de Draco Malfoy que se arrepiou todo ao sentir isso. Fred riu alto ao ver a expressão de prazer incontido no rosto do sonserino.

Na sala vazia havia uma grande e larga mesa de carvalho polido, na qual Fred recostou-se começando a tirar as vestes devagar, afazer interrompido por Draco que desejava ele mesmo fazer esse _favor_ ao Ruivo. Fred apenas assistia as mãos finas e ágeis de Draco abrindo-lhe a camisa e tirando-a, para logo em seguida acariciar o peito magro e bem torneado de rapaz mais velho.

Draco queria sentir o sabor de cada pedaço de Fred, beijando seu pescoço e ombros sardentos, chupando seus mamilos, lambendo e mordiscando suas orelhas e seus lábios. O sonserino estava cada vez mais ensandecido de prazer.

Enquanto isso, George agarrava Draco pelos quadris com força, beijando e cheirando o pescoço do loiro com carinho, retirando-lhe a camisa mordendo-lhe o ombro com força e arrancando um gemido de dor indignado de Draco.

"O que foi, Draquinho? Não gostou?" - sussurrou George ao seu ouvido - "Não esqueça que quem manda aqui por hoje somos nós, seus Mestres, e não você… Escravo".

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis ser grosseiro, meu Mestre" - respondeu Draco, que mal conseguia acreditar no que estava dizendo. Ele, o orgulho de seu papai aristocrático se rebaixando daquele jeito diante de um Weasley? _Deus, isso era perfeito demais pra ser verdade!_

"Então prove que você não quis ser grosseiro e me dá um beijo agora!" - ordenou George que foi atendido prontamente por um Malfoy surpreendentemente dócil.

"Isso mesmo, eu gosto do meu Furão bem dócil" - debochou Fred ajoelhado enquanto tirava as calças e a cueca de Malfoy, deixando-o nu e revelando uma bela ereção - "Olha só isso, George! O pau dele está tão duro que chega a encostar no umbigo" - Fred gargalhou. Ele estava realmente se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

"Porque não alivia ele, Fred?"

"Boa idéia, George!" - disse Fred abocanhando o pênis de Draco de uma só vez, fazendo o garoto arquear o corpo e gemer de prazer.

Fred chupava o membro endurecido de Malfoy, indo da base à ponta e daí à base novamente, fazendo o garoto loiro cerrar os olhos e praguejar enquanto o ruivo "trabalhava" em seu membro sem o menor embaraço. Ele lambia as laterais sentindo as veias pulsantes por onde corria o mais puro-sangue dos Malfoy. A cabeça era vermelha, coroando uma das ereções mais bonitas que Fred já vira, e olha que ele já havia visto muitas outras nos anos em que foi obrigado a estudar ali.

Mas a ereção de Malfoy sempre foi especial para ele. Levantada a 90 graus, quase encostando em seu umbigo, pulsando a cada lambida, a cada chupada de Fred. _Como pode um sonserino nojento como aquele ser tão gostoso?_ - ele sempre pensava a mesma coisa.

Não demorou muito para Draco gozar, abundantemente, na boca de Fred, que saboreou o gosto do escravo até a última gota.

Fred então se levantou, beijando Draco na boca alegando que era para ele sentir seu próprio gosto de sonserino. Recostando-se novamente sobre a enorme mesa de carvalho empoeirada, disse:

"Agora me chupa, Escravo! Já!" - Draco não pensou duas vezes e abocanhou o membro do ruivo, chupando-o e lambendo-o com avidez, como se fosse a melhor coisa que existisse. Fred empurrava a cabeça de Malfoy com uma das mãos fechando os olhos, lambendo os lábios e gemendo alto, resmungando obscenidades para Draco.

Discretamente, George abaixou suas calças o suficiente para dar espaço à sua ereção já muito dolorida pela brincadeira toda com Malfoy, que nem percebeu quando ele encostou a ponta do pênis umedecida de sêmen em seu traseiro de sonserino arrogante. George sempre gostou de fazer sexo parcialmente vestido. Achava isso mais excitante.

Draco gemeu ao ouvir George dizer-lhe:

"O que você quer que eu faça, Escravo? Coloco de uma vez ou ponho com carinho?" - a voz de George estava meio embargada de prazer contido.

Mas Malfoy não teve tempo de responder, porque George, já muito impaciente, penetrou o garoto de uma só vez arrancando-lhe um grito de dor. Draco já fizera sexo com eles antes, claro, mas não daquele jeito, com tanta força. Eles estavam empolgados, e isso era bom. Porque na verdade Draco sentia que deveria ser _punido_ por seus Mestres naquele dia. Afinal ele usou Ronald e depois jogou fora. Magoara os sentimentos do garoto grifinório e merecia aquela punição.

Em verdade, ele sabia que esse fato seria lembrado a semana toda pelos Gêmeos, que provavelmente o "maltratariam" durante dias, obrigado-o a andar com o _cilício_1 amarrado sobre sua coxa, e "seqüestrando-o" para sessões de sexo como aquela.

A cada estocada de George, Draco gemia de dor e prazer. A princípio ele se assustou com a avidez de George, mas depois relaxou, deixando a coisa rolar. Ele estava gostando da situação e, dos dois Gêmeos, George sempre fora o mais ávido, por assim dizer.

Enquanto chupava Fred e era traçado por George, Draco se excitava ainda mais imaginando como deveria ser tórrida a cena do trio, ali, naquela sala vazia:

Fred apoiado sobre um dos cotovelos pressionando e acariciando a cabeça de Draco, que estava reclinado chupando Fred como se fosse um pirulito, com George parcialmente vestido às suas costas, segurando-lhe firmemente os quadris, estocando cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo em seu traseiro. O traseiro mais gostoso da Sonserina, como dissera Smith uma vez.

_Nossa! Se meu pai visse essa cena me lançaria uma Imperdoável_ - pensou Draco, com deboche - _Agora só está faltando o chato do Potter me catar assim, de vez em quando._

* * *

1 Cilício é um tipo de túnica, cinto ou cordão de crina, ou mesmo de metal com pequenas garras que se trazia sobre a pele para mortificação. Pode ser ainda o ato de mortificação voluntária. Ainda é empregado em algumas entidades religiosas. 


End file.
